Various types of measuring vessels capable of measuring liquid or powder detergents have been used. Conventional measuring vessels are configured to have a structure in which a measuring scale is formed on the surface of a measuring vessel for storing detergent and a user determines a necessary amount of detergent using the scale after the user supplies a predetermined amount of detergent into the measuring vessel irrespective of the kind of the detergent.